MI SECRETO
by sandra-sms
Summary: SLASH HPBZ. EL azar los une para hacer un trabajo. Al principio su relacion no va nada bien. ¿Podran cambiar las cosas?


Nota: Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Eva (o Dolsapotter). Espero que te guste. Y espero también que todas las fans de Draco no me matéis.

_**MI SECRETO**_

Blaise Zabini, un alumno de séptimo curso de Slytherin, salió de la Sala Común dando un portazo. Sus oscuros ojos marrones centelleando de ira. Ya estaba cansado de tener que hacer siempre lo que el engreído de Malfoy deseará, como si él fuera su humilde sirviente.

"¿Pero quién se cree para pretender que todo el mundo le obedezca?"

Él no estaba allí para seguir las órdenes de ese niño malcriado y egocéntrico. Así, cuando esa tarde Malfoy se había puesto a dar ordenes como si de un rey se tratase, Blaise había cogido la puerta y se marchó dejando a un rubio furioso. Ahora, el problema sería volver esa noche y seguir entero cuando amaneciera. No era muy inteligente dejar con la palabra en la boca al líder de un batallón de serpientes dispuestas a defenderlo a cualquier precio.

El muchacho se dirigió a la biblioteca donde había quedado con su compañero en el trabajo de historia de la magia. Era la primera vez que tenía la suerte, o la desgracia según se mire, de trabajar con él.

La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber como era. Ya llevaban más de seis años en el mismo colegio, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con el "chico de oro". Solo lo conocía a partir de lo que su "querido amigo" decía sobre él, pero no se fiaba mucho de la veracidad de sus palabras, por todo el mundo era conocido el odio mutuo de esos dos.

Siempre le había parecido un chico misterioso. En Slytherin se comentaba de él que era un niño mimado con ansias de fama y que gustaba de quebrantar las reglas, aunque bien podría ser eso la descripción del príncipe de Slytherin, pensaba Blaise.

A él, lo que le llamaba la atención del oji-verde era aquella tristeza que siempre reflejaban sus ojos y que, con cada años que pasaba, iba en aumento. Blaise no era capaz de entender como podía tener esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera feliz?

Blaise pensaba en todas estas cosas cuando llegó a un cruce de pasillos y se encontró a Potter.

Este estaba discutiendo con Richard Foskyn. Corrían rumores desde el año anterior de que a Potter le gustaban los chicos y de que estaba saliendo con ese Ravenclaw, pero nadie se atrevía a asegurarlo. Ahora, Blaise, después de ver como discutían, podía estar seguro de que eran pareja o, por lo menos, lo eran hasta ese momento. Blaise sonrió divertido. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no se llevara del todo bien con sus compañeros de casa, no dejaba de ser un buen Slytherin y, como tal, disfrutaba de las desgracias de los otros.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus cavilaciones porque, en ese momento, Potter lo descubrió observándolo y se acercó a él.

Deja de mirarme así¿quieres?- dijo el moreno secamente cuando llegó a su lado. -¿Te parece divertido?

¿La verdad? Sí, me lo parece.- respondió con calma.- Así que es cierto que estas saliendo con ese ¿EH?

Eso es algo que no te importa.

Cierto, me importa bien poco cualquier cosa que se refiera a ti, pero conozco a mucha gente que pagaría mucho por saber esta información. Podría sacarle algún beneficio.

Vamos a hacer el trabajo y luego olvidare de mí.- Potter emprendió el camino hacía la biblioteca siendo seguido por Blaise que iba unos pasos por detrás.

"Hay que admitir que tiene un buen culo.", pensó el chico.

Blaise recordó el día en que Pansy se le había ocurrido mencionar los encantos del moreno delante de Malfoy. Esa, decididamente, no fue una de las acciones más inteligentes de la chica. El rubio había montado en cólera. Blaise prefirió no dar su opinión, no hubiera sido prudente en ese momento llevarle la contraria. Y, aún más, sabiendo la aversión que el rubio tenía a los homosexuales.

Por eso, seguía guardando su mayor secreto bajo candado.

La tarde pasó muy aburrida para la opinión de Blaise. Desde luego, Potter no era la compañía más divertida y eso que había tenido la ocasión de trabajar con todo tipo de compañeros. Nada más llegar a la biblioteca, este se había escondido tras las páginas de un libro (Blaise ya decía que tanto tiempo cerca de la Sabelotodo, no podía ser bueno para nadie) y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra excepto para hacer algún comentario sobre el trabajo.

Blaise ya estaba cansado de esa situación, pero por más que intentaba entablar una conversación con él, Potter solo respondía con monosílabos o con un silenció que ya se le hacía ciertamente incómodo.

Ya se estaba exasperando, no podía soportar más esa indiferencia, así que se levantó con la excusa de ir a buscar un libro. No iba a aguantar que nadie lo ignorara de esa manera y, todavía menos, él.

Se paseó un rato por los pasillos que formaban las estanterías hasta que se le pasó el enfado y volvió a su sitio enfrente de Potter. Se quedo un rato parado, observándolo, esperando a ver si el otro reaccionaba, era bien sabido por todos que Potter odiaba que lo observaran de esa manera. Aunque ni así, consiguió que se dignara a hablarle, ni siquiera para decirle que dejara de verlo.

Maldita sea, Potter. Di algo.- gritó Blaise.- Me sacas de quicio.

Shhh No se si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en una biblioteca y no se puede hablar.

Blaise finalmente optó por darse por vencido. Mantener una conversación con Potter era algo prácticamente imposible.

Minutos antes de cenar, terminaron por fin el trabajo, y para alegría de ambos cada uno se fue por diferente camino con la esperanza de no volver a coincidir más. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere y, a partir de ese día, el azar los volvió a unir en más de una ocasión.

* * *

_"¿Por qué me tiene que tocar siempre con él¿Es que no tengo bastante ya con todas las anteriores? No voy a aguantar ni una hora más con él."_

Blaise levantó la cabeza para ver como Harry Potter lo observaba y se dio cuenta que mientras pensaba en su mala suerte había estado rayando todo el pergamino donde había tenía escrito el trabajo.

_"Mierda, lo que me faltaba. El día ya no puede ir peor. Que alguien me diga qué he hecho para merecerme esto"_

El chico maldijo en su interior. Empezaba a creer que había alguien con ganas de vengarse de él.

Me halaga saber que quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero yo preferiría estar en otro lugar. Así que haz el favor de no estropear lo que ya tengamos hecho.- dijo Potter abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Esta vez, por insistencia de Potter, habían ido a la sala de menesteres.

No lo he hecho a propósito. Te puedo asegurar que lo último que quiero es estar contigo más tiempo. Eres la peor compañía que he tenido nunca.- le contestó enfadado.- Si por mi fuera no volvería a verte más.

Será que tú eres mejor compañía.

Yo por lo menos he intentado ser amable contigo e intentar mantener una conversación. Aunque eso es algo imposible contigo.

Eso no es cierto. Desde el primer momento has estado molestándome.

No me gustan que me ignoren.

No me digas.- dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico.- Olvidaba que a las serpientes como tú les gusta que vayan detrás de ellas.

Tú que sabrás lo que queremos. No te creas tan listo Potter.- Blaise se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

¿Donde vas?

A mi sala común.

¿Y el trabajo?

Tú haces tu parte y yo hago la mía. No hace falta que estemos los dos juntos. Tú mismo has dicho antes que nos soy una buena compañía.- contestó ofendido.- Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré y así cada uno podrá estar en donde prefiera.

Espera, Zabini. Lo siento. Quédate y acabemos el trabajo. Juntos lo terminaremos antes.

Prefiero estarme toda la noche despierto que quedarme unas horas más contigo.

Ya te he dicho que lamento haber sido tan borde, pero debes entender que no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con los de tu casa.

Ya... bueno... ¿Sabes? Me está entrando hambre. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato y vamos a las cocina a por algo de comer?

Me parece una genial idea.

Al cabo de media hora ya volvían a estar en el salón con toda la comida. Parecía que el distanciamiento inicial se estaba rompiendo y ya hablaban amenamente sobre cualquier tema.

Y ¿qué tal va con el Richard ese? Ya no se os ve tan juntos como antes.

Mira, Zabini, preferiría no hablar de ese tema.

¿Por qué? No voy a decirle a nadie tú secreto. De eso ya se ha encargado tu noviecito.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿No te has preguntado por qué últimamente te miraban de una forma extraña todos?- Harry asintió.- Eso es porque ha hecho correr el rumor de que estaba contigo y que ahora te ha dejado porque no le dabas lo que necesitaba.

Que cabrón. Él quería fama, y cuando le dije que no lo hiciese público todavía, me dejo culpándome de que me avergonzaba de él.

Y ¿por qué no querías hacerlo público?- preguntó mordiendo un trozo de pan.

No se.- respondió dubitativo.- Tenía dudas. No estaba seguro de que sintiera algo por él.

¿Entonces por que seguías con él?

¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué?- dijo Harry a la defensiva.

No respondas si no quieres. No hace falta que te pongas así.

Es que no me gusta hablar de mí, y aún menos, con alguien que no conozco casi nada. Además, ya estoy cansado que la gente sepa más sobre mi, que yo mismo.

Podemos hablar de otra cosa si lo prefieres.

¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

Te contaré algo de mí si me respondes mi pregunta. Me has dejado con la curiosidad. ¿Por qué estabas con él si no te gustaba?

Es muy sencillo. No es muy común encontrar a alguien con el que compartas gustos. Él estaba coqueteando conmigo y yo tenía ganas de probar como era estar con un chico. Empezó como un rollo, pero la cosa se fue volviendo seria. Yo no estaba seguro de querer seguir con él y ya sabes el final. – explicó Harry con una sonrisa triste al recordar como había acabado todo.

No lo merecías. Solo quería aprovecharse de tu fama.

Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Ahora me vas a contar algo de ti?

Mi vida es bastante simple. No me ocurren tantas cosas emocionantes como a ti, el gran salvador del mundo mágico.- dijo con sorna.

No te rías de mí.- contestó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.- Seguro que hay algo interesante que puedas contarme. Por ejemplo, porque nunca se te ve con nadie. Eres muy solitario.

Es que no me llevo muy bien con los de mi casa. No son mala gente, al contrario de lo que pensáis todos, pero no soporto que Malfoy siempre tenga que estar en medio. Y ellos lo idolatran.- dijo con una mueca de asco.

¿No te cae bien Malfoy?-Blaise negó.- No me lo puedo creer.

No es que me caiga mal, lo que sucede es que le gusta controlarlo todo y no aguanto que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

Bueno y ¿de novias qué? Tampoco se te ve con ninguna.

No he tenido ninguna novia. No me interesan.

No me digas que eres como Hermione y que los estudios te impiden salir con alguien.

No me compares con ella.- dijo riendo.- Supongo que a ti puedo contarte la verdad. no lo sabe nadie, nadie me entendería. Es mi mayor secreto.

Me honra mucho que me lo vayas a decir a mí.

No me interesa tener novia, porque no me gustan las chicas. En Slytherin no esta muy bien visto que a un hombre le gusto otro hombre. No quiero pensar como se pondría Draco si se enterara.

No me lo esperaba. Pero te entiendo. A mi me sucedió lo mismo. No sabía como contarles a mis amigos que me gustaban los chicos. Al final saque todo el coraje que tenía y se lo dije. Ron no se lo tomo muy bien, pero Hermione ayudo mucho para que lo entendiera.

Tienes suerte de tener unos amigos que te entiendan. Te envidio por eso, Harry.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un rato sin saber que decir a continuación. Blaise se sentía liberado al haberle contado su secreto a Potter. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello, pero no había encontrado a nadie hasta ese momento. Ahora se sentía más seguro y comprendido. Era muy duro pensar que tus amigos te considerarían un monstruo si se enteraran de la verdad.

Empezaba a ver a Potter con otros ojos. Ahora que se había abierto a él, el moreno parecía otra persona. Ya no era el "héroe del mundo", solo era otro chico más como él mismo. Sentía que podía confiar en él y se sentía a gusto a su lado.

Por su lado, a Harry le pasaba algo similar. Se sentía cómodo al lado de esa serpiente, por extraño que pudiera parecer. Podría seguir así, en su compañía, todo el día y, eso, le asustaba. La confesión que le había hecho le había sorprendido, especialmente por lo que empezaba a sentir.

Era un chico inteligente, agradable y guapo, demasiado guapo para el gusto de Harry. ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado antes en él? La respuesta era fácil: porque era de Slytherin. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaban llenos de prejuicios. Blaise era una serpiente y era una buena persona.

¿Seguimos con el trabajo?- preguntó Harry asustado de sus propios pensamientos.- Se hace tarde.

Continuemos.

Blaise cogió el pergamino que había dejado olvidado antes de ir a por la comida y se puso a trabajar. O esa era la intención. No podía despegar los ojos del chico que tenía a su lado.

"No, de él no, Blaise. No puede gustarte Potter, es... es... es Potter. No hagas más difícil las cosas. Quítatelo de la cabeza."- Blaise intentó volver a lo que tendría que estar haciendo, pero su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a pensar en Potter.- "Demasiado tarde."

Harry escuchó al otro suspirar y se giró para observarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, pero las desviaron enseguida.

Bueno, creo que tendría que irme a mi sala común o sino Ron pensara que me has secuestrado o algo parecido. Lo que falta podemos hacerlo por separado.

Supongo que se nos ha hecho tarde.

Sí, nos vemos mañana en clase.

Se observaron el uno al otro sin atreverse ninguno a dar el siguiente paso. Ninguno deseaba marcharse de allí. Finalmente, Harry fue el primero en moverse. Recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Blaise.

Adiós. Me alegra haber conocido al fin una serpiente agradable.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes que hacer algo, Blaise. No puedes dejar que se marche. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar¿Qué te rechace?"

Potter.-le llamó cuando se acercaba a la puerta.-Espera un momento.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó confundido al ver el nerviosismo del otro.

Yo... yo quería decirte que...- Sin saber como decirle que lo que quería era a él, se acercó a él y cuando lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, lo besó.

Harry se separó sorprendido, no se había esperado esa actuación del chico. Acababa de salir de una mala experiencia y lo último que quería era volver a sufrir. Pero aquellos ojos que lo miraban asustados le eran irresistibles.

Lo siento, no debí...- intentó exculparse con algo de inseguridad.

No pasa nada. ¿Podrías repetirlo? Es que me he quedado a medias y me gustaría ver como termina.- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo repetiré tantas veces como necesites.

Y así nació la primera unión que había habido entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin en muchos años.

**FIN**


End file.
